According to the state of the art, various holding devices are used for mounting components in aircraft cabins, wherein these holding devices are fixed, for example, in aircraft fuselages on a primary fuselage structure of the aircraft by means of a rivet joints. During the manufacture of the aircraft, cabin components such as side paneling, kitchens (“galleys”), overhead storage compartments (“hatracks”), partition walls or other components can subsequently be installed on these holding devices.
An insulation arrangement for thermally and acoustically insulating the aircraft cabin is usually situated between the paneling of the aircraft cabin and the fuselage structure. The admission of relatively humid cabin air into an intermediate space between the insulation arrangement and the skin of the aircraft through the cabin paneling cannot be avoided because the cabin paneling is not airtight and a temperature gradient between the cabin and the intermediate space exists in-flight. A seal on insulation packages toward the skin of the aircraft normally ensures that condensation water is not admitted into the passenger cabin, but rather drains into a lower fuselages region that is referred to as the so-called “bilge” in aircraft along the insulation arrangement.
In order to fix cabin components on the holding devices, the insulation arrangement needs to be provided with cutouts, through which the holding devices protrude from the fuselage structure into the cabin. At these passages, condensation water from the skin may pass through the insulation arrangement. Condensation water can ultimately be admitted into the cabin because the cabin components arranged on the holding devices are furthermore not completely tight and gaps that are not completely sealed with sealing tapes or the like may exist between adjacent cabin components. In unfavorable instances, the concerned regions of the insulation arrangement are situated above passenger seats such that condensation water can drip down on the passengers. This phenomenon is also referred to as “rain in the plane.”